1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor or a sealing and inflating assembly for sealing and inflating an inflatable object, and more particularly to an air compressing device including an improved tire repairing container for quickly coupling and attaching and securing to an outlet tube of the air compressor and for quickly disengaging from the air compressor and for allowing the tire sealing preparation to be effectively supplied to seal and inflate the inflatable objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical air compressing devices have been developed by the applicant and comprise a cylinder housing, a piston slidably received in the cylinder housing, and a motor coupled or attached to the cylinder housing and coupled to the piston for moving the piston relative to the cylinder housing in a reciprocating action, in order to generate a pressurized air of a greater air pressure and a decreased flowing quantity, and a pressure tight container for receiving a sealing preparation and for selectively supplying the sealing preparation to seal and inflate the inflatable objects, such as vehicle tires, air beds, air cushions, hovercrafts, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,285 to Gerresheim et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,172 to Thurner, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,650 to Paasch et al. disclose several of the typical preparations for the sealing of tires with punctures, and repairing apparatuses for the sealing and pumping up of tires and tires with an integrated sealing preparation comprising a pressure tight container that is coupled to a pressurized air cartridge.
However, the pressure tight container and the pressurized air cartridge are coupled together with a shut off valve, a gas outlet, a gas inlet and may not be easily disengaged from each other, and an outlet valve and an additional riser tube are further required to be attached or mounted to the upper portion of the pressure tight container for allowing the sealing preparation to be selectively supplied to seal and inflate the inflatable objects, but may not be easily connected or coupled to the air compressor devices. In addition, the sealing preparation may not be easily forced to flow upwardly and out through the pressure tight container by the pressurized air particularly in the cold environment where the pressurized air may not easily flow through the sealing preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,892 to Gerresheim et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,723 to Gerresheim et al. disclose two of the typical preparations for sealing punctured tires and apparatuses for the sealing and pumping up of tires, and each comprising a pressure tight container coupled to an air compressor, and a shut off valve and a gas inlet are coupled to the air compressor and the pressure tight container for supplying the pressurized air to force the sealing preparation to seal the inflatable objects.
However, the pressure tight container may not be easily removed from the air compressor, and the air compressor also may not be easily and quickly and directly coupled to the inflatable objects and to readily inflate the inflatable objects, such as tires, air beds, air cushions, hovercrafts, etc., in addition, the puncture sealant is required to flow out through the shut off valve and the outlet valve. Furthermore, the gas inlet may not be blocked or sealed and the sealing preparation may have a good chance to flow into the gas inlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,348 to Eriksen et al. discloses a further typical device for sealing and inflating an inflatable object and comprising a tubular container coupled to an air compressor, and a complicated coupling structure is further required for coupling the tubular container to the air compressor.
However, similarly, the tubular container may not be easily and quickly removed from the air compressor, and the air compressor may not be easily and quickly and directly coupled to the inflatable objects and to inflate the inflatable objects, in addition, the puncture sealant is required to flow through the complicated coupling structure. Furthermore, a complicated and expensive structure should be formed in the tubular container for separating the pressurized air from the sealing preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,564 to Kojima et al. discloses a still further typical supplying/removing device of puncture sealant of tire and comprising a pressure resistant bottle coupled to an air compressor or a high pressure source, and a complicated coupling apparatus body is further required for coupling the pressure resistant bottle to the air compressor.
However, similarly, the pressure resistant bottle may not be easily removed from the air compressor, and the air compressor may not be easily and quickly and directly coupled to the inflatable objects and to inflate the inflatable objects, in addition, the puncture sealant is required to flow through the complicated coupling apparatus body, and the pressurized air should flow through the sticky or pasty sealing preparation, but the pressurized air may not easily flow through the sealing preparation particularly in the cold environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressor devices and/or sealing and inflating devices for sealing and inflating the inflatable objects.